Tanya (Mortal Kombat)
Tanya is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat 4. Originally a non-playable character exclusive to the Story Mode of Mortal Kombat X, she eventually returned as a DLC character, the second character released with the Kombat Pack. Original Timeline Biographies * Mortal Kombat 4: "As the daughter of Edenia's Ambassador to new realms, Tanya invites a group of refugees fleeing their own world into the safety of Edenia. But soon after Queen Sindel allows them through the portal, she learns that one of the warriors is none other than the banished Elder God, Shinnok. The portal leads into the pits of the Netherrealm itself, and the once free realm of Edenia is now at the mercy of Shinnok." * Deception: "I had been called an enforcer of the Deadly Alliance. I preferred the term "ambassador". It was my duty to impose the will of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung upon the denizens of Outworld. But the sorcerers' rule was short-lived and I found myself leaderless, longing to return to my birthplace in Edenia. When Baraka caught up with me, he gave me a choice: serve his new lord of Outworld -- or die. I have lived for thousands of years because I make the right decisions. I pledged my service to the Dragon King." Onaga was aware of Shao Kahn's invasion of Edenia so many years ago. Apparently the Dragon King had been watching Shao Kahn from beyond death. Whatever the late emperor had been attempting, Onaga was determined to complete it. He was looking for lost information, ancient spells that would fuse the Elder Gods' six Kamidogu into one and therefore make it possible for him to wield their combined might. I have brought him to Edenia, where I believed that information still existed." * Bio Card: "Given the choice of allegiance or death, Tanya has sworn to serve the Dragon King. She has helped the Outworld lord to locate important information needed to complete his konquest of the realms." Storyline Tanya first appears during the events of Mortal Kombat 4. As the daughter of Edenia's ambassador to new realms, she invites a group of 'refugees' fleeing their own world into the peaceful realm of Edenia. However, the refugees are actually a disguised Shinnok, along with Quan Chi and their sinister Netherrealm forces. Though Tanya pretends this was a tragic accident, she has in fact been working with Shinnok all along. Thanks to Tanya's treachery, Shinnok is free to wage war against the gods who banished him to the Netherrealm. During this time, she attempts to lure Liu Kang into a deadly trap, but fails. Shinnok's power base is soon destroyed, and with her master gone Tanya -- now revealed to be 'the Traitor of Edenia' -- flees to Outworld. She helps Shao Kahn's armies briefly imprison Queen Sindel, but is defeated by Shujinko. Years later, Tanya resurfaces as an "ambassador" for the Deadly Alliance -- an enforcer imposing their will on the people of Outworld. But when the Deadly Alliance crumbles, Tanya finds herself alone once more. She is captured by Baraka, who gives her a choice: serve the newly resurrected Onaga or die. She joins the army of the Dragon King, becoming an advisor to Onaga as he searches for ancient incantations to fuse the Kamidogu into one. Believing that such information still exists in Edenia, Tanya brings Onaga to her native realm. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Tanya is present at the final battle within the craters of the Edenian Southlands. She fights for the Forces of Darkness and she is seen fighting her fellow Edenian rival Jade. She dies alongside the rest of the kombatants. Endings * Mortal Kombat 4: :: ''Tanya: Follow me, Liu Kang. Raiden asked that I lead you to him. (she starts running through a dungeon corridor, followed closely by Liu Kang)'' :: ''Liu Kang: What about the others?'' :: ''Tanya: He has something special planned for them. (they turn a corner, and Liu Kang finds that he has come to a dead end, as a door shuts behind him)'' :: ''Liu Kang: Tanya! What's going on?'' :: ''Tanya: (laughs) I don't know what Kitana saw in you! Can't you see, Liu Kang? This is a trap!'' :: ''Liu Kang: What--?? (turns around to find Quan Chi and Shinnok behind him)'' :: ''Quan Chi: Welcome, Shaolin warrior. Your Thunder God is beaten. Earth's warriors, destroyed. You are the last remnant of the Forces of Light. Do you wish to beg for mercy from your new master, Lord Shinnok?'' :: ''Liu Kang: Never, sorcerer!!! WAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! (tries to attack Shinnok with a flying kick, but Shinnok kills Liu Kang effortlessly)'' :: ''Shinnok: ...Fool! (laughs)'' * Deception: "In Edenia, Tanya had located the ancient texts that described the process by which to fuse the Kamidogu into one. With this information, Onaga was able to create the One Kamidogu - a tool of unspeakable power. As the Dragon King was distracted, reveling in his victory, Tanya seized the opportunity to snatch the Kamidogu from him, thereby obtaining god-like power. She destroyed the Dragon King and became '''Ultimate Overlord of the realms'."'' * Armageddon: "The fire of Blaze transformed Tanya into a being known as a Dragon Caller. With a mere thought, she was able to summon dragon spirits from the ether into corporeal form. With an army of dragons at her command, she conquered the universe realm by realm. Soon Shao Kahn himself would call her 'master'." Current Timeline Biography * Mortal Kombat X: "Like Kitana and Rain, Tanya is an Edenian, a native of a realm konquered by Shao Kahn and merged with Outworld millennia ago. The Edenians have been fighting for independence ever since. Though she's a skilled kombatant, Tanya prefers more subtle means of achieving her goals. More recently she and Rain have allied with the ousted former Outworld empress, Mileena. Tanya and Rain will help Mileena regain her throne in exchange for the creation of a new Edenia. What will become of Tanya's relationship with Mileena thereafter, none can say..." Storyline Mortal Kombat X Tanya is an Edenian whose father was an Ambassador of Edenia and whose family respected Kitana and King Jerrod's family in the days before the Outworld conquest of Edenia 10.000 years ago. She helped the deposed Mileena escape from imprisonment at the hands of the usurper, Kotal Kahn. During the rebel attack in Z'Unkahrah, when Kotal Kahn tries to kill a traitorous Kano, Tanya leaps into the fray to stop him. Kotal warns Tanya that he will never forget those who helped Mileena escape imprisonment, but Tanya protests that Mileena is willing to free Edenia from Outworld, whereas Kotal refuses to do so. Kotal argues that Outworld is strongest when united, but Tanya replies that it will never be united under his rule. The emperor defeats Tanya, but before he can kill her, he is attacked by Tarkatan soldiers, Tanya escaping while he is distracted. When D'Vorah and Cassie Cage team up to retrieve Shinnok's Amulet from Mileena's camp in the Kuatan Jungle, Rainexplains that he has set up Mileena to kill herself by using the amulet, whereupon he will assume power. While he is speaking, Tanya sneaks up on Cassie from behind and attacks her while D'Vorah does battle with Rain. Tanya is victorious against Cassie and, after D'Vorah defeats Rain, turns to attack her, too. She says D'Vorah's people, the Kytinn, believed they were left alone out of respect for their solitary nature; in fact, they were simply disliked. D'Vorah then defeats Tanya, and is about to kill both Tanya and Rain with her ovipositors when Cassie asks her to spare their life. D'Vorah reluctantly obeys, allowing the two Edenians to live. Endings * Mortal Kombat X: ''With Mileena executed, Tanya's dreams of a free Edenia seemed dead as well. She and the other rebels were fugitives from Kotal Kahn's justice. Her fellow Edenian Rain had proved a powerful ally and a satisfactory konsort. But he had become useless to her. In exchange for leniency, Tanya informed the Kahn of Rain's whereabouts. Imprisoned but alive, Tanya's plotting began anew.'' Gallery Videos Category:1990s Category:Assassin Category:Bare Stomach Category:Betrayer Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Delusional Category:Martial Artist Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stalker Category:Video Game Villainess